Abnormalities
by Entropical Crow
Summary: Alright, I Take The Concept From A Manga Called Wonted, People Begin Developing Abilities That Vary From Person To Person, As Such If You Want Backstory On The Whole Situation You Can Read The Manga At Most Free Manga Sites...Erm. Anyways, I Hope All You Readers Enjoy, And Please. Post Comment. I Want To Know What I Need To Improve On. Update! First Chapter Is Out, Please Enjoy. :P
1. Chapter 1 A Sense Of Time

I don't know when this all started. When my entire world shattered. When I lost everything. All I can remember, nay, want to remember is some of the most basic details about myself, my name is Crow. I'm 27. I have long blonde hair, blueish eyes, large features, and I'm about 6'4. Where can I begin? 10 years ago. Yea, that seems the best. I was only 17, new to the world and yet...I had already despised it, and everything on it. Few things escaped my anger and only those I trusted went unscathed by this fury, my friends Pyrus, Maxwell, and Waterclaw were the few who escaped this...entropy, I caused. My friend Pyrus was a short, ferocious woman, who stood 4'9...I think. I can't even remember anymore, It's been so long, but I still remember her red hued hair, I don't think I could ever forget it. There was Maxwell, him and me were about the same height at the time. 6'2 I think. We used to get into so many fights and arguments, all were mirthful, but we knew that our carefree attitudes couldn't last. Then there was Waterclaw, she was short still, just not as much as Pyrus, she stood 5'5...the thing was...the thing that sets mine, and their stories apart, is that we weren't normal teenagers. In fact we were abnormal…

I was always taught one thing by cousin, who was my role model, there are three kinds of people in this world. Those that are born ordinary, those that are born ordinary but can change, and those that are born special. I was the second. My power, was something I was scared of, it was a glowing ember and I knew if I gave it the tiniest bit of fuel, it'd quickly grow into a wildfire. But before I speak about my teenage years, I have to talk about how I even got these powers, and what built my dismal view of the world.

My story isn't a kind one. It doesn't start "happy" or end "happy" but it's still a story. I was an outcast, born into a world that hated me, despised me. I was alone, my family was too busy fighting, and biting at each others throats to notice it. Friends? I didn't have any. Everyone avoided me like I carried the damn plague, for what? I think I still remember overhearing some of them… they didn't realize I was on the other side of a wall, listening. Their little "leader" began, "Is that one kid still coming to school?" he continued, "I just wish he'd leave. He scares me. Something about him, he's evil. I just wish he'd die and disappear." A second kid chimed in quickly, "Yea. After all he doesn't have any friends, he probably will give up soon." the third and fourth didn't say anything but I almost felt them nod in agreement. As they passed me, I couldn't help but stare. They quickened their pace. My childhood was dotted with fights. Either someone challenged me, feeling they could beat back the "monster" or they just didn't like how I looked at them. That's what led to that horrible mistake years ago.

I was only eleven. It happened so quickly I still feel that I'm not completely sure what happened, one minute I was all alone, talking to myself calmly, the next a kid was in my face calling me a filthy outcast, that should die. I tried to walk away but his friends quickly filled in the area, surrounding me. I wasn't happy. My mom and dad had kept me up with their incessant arguing. I snapped. I told him to step out of my way before I made him. I still remember his smile. It was so snake like, he had hit his mark. Suddenly I was on the ground, staring at the sky as a warm fluid leaked out of my nose, and pain quickly gripped my face.

_THWACK._ A sharp smack was heard as his foot connected with my side. I heard the cheers, the praise to this attacker, and the curses to me. I quickly attempted to get up, only to be pushed down by my attacker again. I looked around frantically, but all I saw were these twisted demonic smiles surrounding me, engulfing me as they derived pleasure of my pain. I questioned myself why the supervisors weren't trying to stop this. A voice responded, with a sickening voice, _**They just want to see you suffer as well.**_ Something snapped in me. I got to my feet as the attacker riled up the crowd, as he made to hit me with his right hand, I merely jumped to the side avoiding the punch entirely, quickly my hand reached his throat, in seconds I had knocked him down, got on top of him, and soon all I saw, no, all I knew, was blood. When somebody finally pulled me off, I was screaming and raving, cursing to whatever god would do such a horrible thing to me, and the kid? His face was just blood at that point. He stopped moving, like I cared at the time.


	2. Chapter 2 A Turn For The Worse

I thought I was in the clear for a while. After all I was only suspended for 7 weeks. But I guess trouble has a way of finding us all. It was about the 5 week of suspension, I had walked out of my house, I was pissed off because of my parents, they spent more time arguing and spiteing each other to give a shit. They were yelling again and I was sick of it, my uncles knew about the fighting so they said if I ever needed to get out of the house I had places to go to. I was about halfway there when I noticed it. An older looking car was following me. At first I passed it off as it was going in a similar direction, but as I kept getting blocks, and blocks closer to my uncle's house I quickly was panicking as reasons to explain this burned into my mind. So I stopped. I turned and prayed that it'd just keep going. It didn't. It just inched closer, and closer, till it was 10 feet or so from me. Then the car grew to a stop. I wanted to run but something stopped me, fear, anger, confusion? I don't know. I don't think I'd know, even if I was right back there again. A teenager got out of the rusty car. He seemed familiar, he stood at 5'10, had short unkempt hair. I stood firm still. As he approached I noticed he was shaking, I couldn't remember where I had seen his face before...but it was so familiar. As he got in my face he quickly reached into his pocket pulling out a small knife, bringing it up to my throat he said, in a shaking, scared voice that seemed only a whisper, "Yo- You fucking monster... you'll pay for what you did to my brother…" His arm quickly reached, grabbing my bicep, keeping the knife pressed against my throat to the point I began to feel a slow, warm, trickle of warmth edge down my throat as he lead me to the trunk of the car. With a loud creak, the rusted trunk opened, revealing in it a filthy, disgusting carpet along with a baseball bat. I slowly crawled in realizing I had no better option. I guess he didn't care that I was going willingly, because he slammed the trunk of my left leg, breaking the bone with a loud crack. He pushed the hurting ligament into the trunk as I writhed in agony. Soon I heard the ignition start and very quickly we were off, after what seemed an eternity of pain the car jolted to a stop, slamming my head into the back of the trunk. With a nearly blinding light the trunk opened, revealing a sky of darkness and buildings. He dragged me out, causing an intense wave of pain as the broken leg slammed onto concrete. In this dazed state of agony I looked around, realizing I was in an alley, surrounded by people of a similar age to my attacker. He dragged me to the center of the little ring they created, dropping me there. The teenager who had owned the car, quickly walked back to it's drunk, withdrawing the bat and quietly tossed it shakingly to a nearby woman who caught it with ease. As they drew closer one of them finally stuck the first blow, slamming his foot into my back with a loud crack, I blacked out as the woman with the bat raised it over her head, ready to bring down the physical embodiment of her hate upon me. I thought to myself…_**I was about to die**_...


End file.
